Exchange student in Ikebukuro
by UnwrittenPage
Summary: There is something particular about exchange students and changing fate. Will this prove true yet another time when Rena comes to visit her online-friend Mikado in Ikebukuro? Warning: Heavy elements of crack due to Rena s Omochikaeri-mode but above all lots and lots of friendship-fluff. Shizaya, MikadoAnri, MasaomiRena.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okey, hey! *Waves hand* So this is my first story, not only here but for BOTH Durarara and Higurashi. Eh... so guys, don´t murder me, please? And here comes a list of warnings so that those who should can pull out of here before it´s too late!  
><strong>

**Warnings: Elements of crack since I´ll be playing around a lot with Rena´s omochikaeri/kawaii-super mode later on (and you guys have probably witnessed her strength when she gets there). Yaoi and het-pairings with rather slow development since this is mainly a story about friendships.**

**Pairings: Shizaya (so, yes that means yaoi), MikadoAnri, ShinraCelty with the possible addition of MasaomiRena (because well, I´ve always been a sucker for crackpairings). **

**Okey! So I suppose you all know what you´ve got yourselves into now. Now let´s bring that prologue on! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Virtual Friendship:<em>**

**Chatroom: **

_Taro Tanaka:_

_So are you ready for next week?_

_RyuuguRena: _

_Of course! I am all packed up since a week ago! Can´t wait! _

_Taro Tanaka: _

_Me neither! It will be fun to finally meet in person. _

_RyuuguRena: _

_So how´s it in Tokyo right now? Raining?_

_Taro Tanaka: _

_Not really, no! But it wouldn´t hurt to bring an umbrella just in case…_

_RyuuguRena: _

_Okey… anything else I should think about? _

_Taro Tanaka: _

_Don´t forget to bring yourself ~_

_RyuuguRena: _

_*giggle* of course not! Listen, Mi-chan just showed up, I think it´s time for that treasure hunt we spoke of. Can I speak to you later!_

_Taro Tanaka: _

_Of course! Speak to you tomorrow at 11.00? _

_RyuuguRena: _

_Of course! 11.00 will be just fine ~. Sleep well!_

_Taro Tanaka: _

_Sleep well! ~_

As Rena logged off the internet she found Mion looking at her with a skeptical expression on her features.

"Was it that Tanako-guy again?" she asked with a frown.

"Mhm!" Rena nodded happily, "he wanted to speak of that apartment we´re going to share in Tokyo. Apparently we´ll be sharing it with two other people".

"Hm…!" Mion raised an eyebrow, lightly scratching her green hair, "and you´ve spoken to both of them, I guess?"

"Nope!" Rena laughed, "but that´s part of the fun. They´re both friends of Mikado and since I genuinely like Mikado I just know I´m going to like them too. Besides that, imagine all the fun I´ll have exploring a new neighborhood, imagine all the hidden treasure-grounds", at the last sentence a familiar spark appeared in the girl´s blue eyes, the corners of her lips moving up to the point that her entire face became one big smile.

Rena meant dumpsters! Lots and lots of new dumpsters to explore! Mion knew her best friend well enough to gather as much. She didn´t judge her for this habit however, for she´d tagged along with it for almost as long as she´d known the kawaii-obsessed girl but why she had to go all the way to Tokyo for such a thing Mion had no idea. But then there was of course this English-class…

Say what one may about Chie-sensei but teaching advanced English hadn´t precisely been her forté, and with Rena being in need of far more intellectual stimulation than 2nd grade English Mion should have figured this would happen sooner or later… but still… the club-goku found herself letting out a sigh.

"Rena will be back before you know it", Rena placed a comforting hand on her best friend´s shoulder.

"Well…I suppose", Mion looked thoughtfully ahead of her before abruptly pasting a smile on her face, "Well then! Shall we get going? We have about a week to get you some souvenirs to show them there in Ibekuro".

"Of course! Let´s go Mi-chan", Rena giggled as she accompanied the green-haired girl to the door.

_._

"So when will she come?" Masaomi grinned at his friend as he logged of the computer, "that Ryuugu-girl?"

Mikado spun around in his chair as he met his best friend´s gaze.

"She´ll be here Friday" he scratched his chin, a thoughtful look on his face, "she´ll be at the airport at 13.20 o´clock approximately. So we have to get going at 13.00".

"Is she hot?"

As Masaomi gave one of those meaningful grins that Mikado have come to know so well he couldn´t help letting out a sigh.

"Already?" he asked as he gave the other a tired look.

For a moment that felt like an eternity for both of them that one word of Mikado´s hung in the air between them. During normal circumstances it wouldn´t have any other impact than the blond teen laughing at his friend´s annoyance but since they both knew what had brought Masaomi back to Ikebukuro so soon the word seemed to have an almost melancholic meaning.

"It´s only been 3 months", Mikado said after a while, sympathy shining through in his blue eyes "I think you should…"

Masaomi knew very well of what he spoke and in fact he´d been trying his hardest these last months to forget it. But some wounds were not quick to heal no matter how heavy the medication.

"Yes, yes!" he waved the words off as if waving off an irritating insect, "I should let it heal or whatever they say take time, let the scars go away! And I will", he sighed, "I´ve gotten as much! Just let me…" the blond looked into his hands for an instance before giving his best friend an almost pleading look," be me… for a second".

Mikado met his gaze quietly, a slight hesitance visible in his gaze before giving a quick nod.

"Of course!" he said plastering a smile to his lips, "I suppose there´s no helping it. And as to whether she´s you know… hot or not", the black haired boy emphasized the last word, slightly mocking his friend´s tone, "I suppose you´ll just have to see for yourself in a week".

"What?" Kida starred at the other as though he´d committed a blasphemous act, "you mean, you didn´t bother asking for pictures of her?"

"Nope!" Mikado smiled in glee.

In truth he had seen several pictures of his online-friend, for after all they had spoken for about half a year and he had to at least a vague idea of how she looked if he was to recognize her in a week. But of course he wasn´t going to share that information with his hot blooded, impulsive friend, who needed he remind himself had only recently been dumped by his girlfriend. As for the Ryuugu girl´s looks in question he hadn´t put any further reflection on whether they would fall into the category of "hot" or not for Mikado had only one person whom he ever viewed in such lights and he just couldn´t wait until she joined him, Masaomi and Rena at their studies this fall.

_._

"Ah! There we go!" Keiichi gave a satisfied grin as he lifted the small chair out of the many planks that had covered it instances ago, "am I awesome or what?" he turned his head back to look at his female friends whom were all in the midst of digging through various piles of broken furniture and toys.

"Ha!" Mion exclaimed, pointing towards the big teddy bear to her left, "admit defeat Kei-chan! I´ve done you one better yet again", she turned her head towards the brown haired girl to her left with a triumphant smile, "ne, Rena-chan?"

The brunette quietly gazed between the various items her friends had found for her this evening, suddenly realizing what she was leaving behind. A year went fast she´d consoled her friends but as she now looked at the evidence of the trouble they´d went through just to give her something to remember them by she wasn´t so certain of her own words anymore.

"They´re all amazing!" she said, a sincere smile on her lips, "I will think of you when I look at them", she paused for an instant looking down at the ground, "you know… everyone. Rena will really miss you when she´s gone".

The silence filled the air as they all looked back at their friend, they all thought the same thing but it was Keiichi who uttered the words first.

"Perhaps you don´t have to go", he said hopefully, a hesitant smile on his lips.

Rena drew a deep sigh before smiling softly in return.

"But Rena wants to go…" she hesitated as she finally managed to put her words the way she wanted to, "… and stay with you at the same time", she said as her eyes traced over all six faces, "Rena will be back before you know it and before I know it too. And perhaps…", she said with the same hope in her voice as Keiichi had had one moment ago, "you can even come visit me there?"

Another wave of silence filled the chilly evening air before she was met by six smiles.

"Oh Tokyo", Mion stretch her arms behind her back scratching her back with a frown on her face, "I don´t know about that! Too dangerous for biking, smelly contaminated air", she grinned at Rena, "damnit Rena-chan, why did you have to go and make life so difficult for us!"

Rena chuckled softly.

"Because that´s how life is. Friendship comes with sacrifices", she giggled as she glanced knowingly at her best friend.

"I´m not afraid of a challenge!" Satoko grinned as she looked back at the kawaii-obsessed girl, "the stench has nothing on me!"

The others chuckled as they looked at the small blond, thinking they should have seen this coming. Satoko wasn´t one to stay quiet for long and in a matter such as this they certainly shouldn´t have expected any less.

"I´ll come visit as fast as I can", Satoko continued, "I´ll slink into your apartment in the middle of the night if I have to".

"I am sure you could", Shion giggled softly, patting the small girl on the head, "but however I think it´s unnecessary to get yourself arrested, you still have a lot of studying to do".

"Studying", the blond girl muttered some inaudible and as Rena guessed not particularily beautiful words before looking back at her friends with a defiant pout on her lips, " she always ruins everything! That Chie-sensei"

"I will come visit you!" Rika smiled sweetly, "I want to treasure-hunt in Ikebukuro too, nipah"

"We´ll come visit you too", Keiichi grinned, arm placed meaningfully around Mion´s shoulder, "as fast as uncle here overcomes her fear of gasoline ridden vehicles".

"Oh, shut up, Kei-chan!" the club-goku muttered, hand grabbing his ear, "of course we´ll come visit Rena", she grinned, "as fast as we get the time and money".

"And overcome our fear of gasoline", Keiichi grinned teasingly at Mion who once again retaliated by sticking a finger into his ribs, "ouch that hurts!" he muttered before smiling again, his lips connecting the green haired girl´s in a brief yet affectionate peck.

Rena exchanged a meaningful smile with Shion as they gazed at the couple. A lot had indeed changed this last year, and not only in the department of security in the Hinamizawa village. They had all overcome a great trial and that in turn seemed to have brought even more changes. Perhaps it was the fact that they´d all been reminded of the fragility of life that had set them in motion… or perhaps… they had simply been in the stage of life where changes normally occurred. While everyone had been well aware of Keiichi´s and Mion´s feelings for one another, everyone had also been well aware of the chances of their relationship progressing being slight to none. It seemed near death-experiences indeed did lead to severe changes after all…

"Now let´s stop dilly-dallying!" Satoko exclaimed, her sharp canine tooth showing as she looked ahead of the countless piles still left unexplored, "Rena still don´t have nearly enough to remember us by".

"Right!" Keiichi grinned as he let go of Mion, "now! The one who finds the most treasures gets to decide the fate of the looser. Rena is immune".

"Why, I thank you Keiichi-kun!" Rena gave a mischievous smile, "but Rena wants to deal out some punishments too for after all Rena only have one week left of club-activities".

"Alright then", the brown haired boy sighed, "Rena gets to decide the fate of the loser!"

Giggling Rena followed her friends as they all struggled not to come in last.

Only two girls, one blue haired and one purple haired lingered behind, having far more serious matters on their minds than coming last in the competition.

"Allowing her to leave the village, will be risky, won´t it Hanyuu?" Rika spoke in a voice that only came forth once her friends were out of sight, a stern expression on her youthful face.

"It would be, normally", Hanyuu nodded seriously, "but while our tasks here are completed Rena still has an important mission ahead of her. It is important to the degree that Oyashirosama´s protection will be with her throughout the entire process".

"A mission such as what?" Rika´s tone a mixture of annoyance and concern.

Having seen her friends die countless times, one death more horrible than the other Rika was in no mood to submit one of them to another painful trial. Rena had fought just as hard as any other member of the club and she deserved just as well as the rest of them to finally sit back and enjoy the sweet fruit of their combined efforts.

"I can see that you are worried about her", Hanyuu gave a comforting smile, "but Rena is strong, stronger than she´s ever been before and this mission is going to be a lot less painful", the goddess giggled all of a sudden, "if I know her as well as I think I do she won´t even be able to tell she´s on a mission to begin with".

Rika glared back at her guardian, still not liking this one bit. Rena was headed for a part of a town said to be more chaotic than Hinamizawa at a level 5 state of Hinamizawa-syndrom and Hanyuu dare tell her Rena wouldn´t even be able to tell she was on a mission.

"I know what you´re thinking", the purple haired girl let out a sigh, before she faced the Miko, "but please have faith in me. Remember what we´ve said of Keiichi having the power to defy fate?"

"Yes?" Rika looked back at the demon with a glance that seemed to say and your point is?

"Well…", Hanyuu gave another smile, this time filled with secretive excitement, "it seems he´s not the only transfer student capable of changing fate".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So well, I hope I caught your interest enough for you to read chapter 2, anyway. See you well... next time I update xD. Hope you enjoyed this chap!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, here comes the new update and gosh! This took ages to correct and yet I´m not damn near satisfied... oh well, hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Welcome to Ikebukuro<strong>_

Rena´s eyes widened as she looked out through the airports windows. It had been ages since she´d seen such tall buildings, so many cars and above all so many people. She had lived in Ibaraki for years and yet it appeared as if those years hadn´t been nearly enough to prepare her for the chaos that was Tokyo. In fact such a chaos that if you were to meet someone here you might not actually… As she stood there waiting for her friend an unpleasant thought entered her mind. Regardless of having spoken to him so many times on the phone, and seen several pictures of him, Rena couldn´t help but wonder, would she recognize Mikado once she finally saw face to face with him?

Looking at the watch on her wrist, Rena could tell five minutes had passed since the appointed time they´d set up, and for a while she almost believed that she´d misunderstood Mikado on the location. Just as she was about to pick up the cheap cellphone her father had bought her a month ago she saw three adolescents running towards her. One girl and two boys, one of whom she recognized instantly.

"Mikado-Kun", her smile was discrete yet genuine as she laid eyes on the raven haired boy.

"I´m so sorry we´re late!" her former online friend said apologetically, a concerned frown on his face as he looked back at her.

Rena only looked at the boy in silence for a few moments before it dawned on her that this was no longer one of her daydreams or one of her and Mikado´s "what if you came to Ikebukuro"-scenarios. She was actually _here _and the journey she had discussed with her friend for ages had actually taken place.

"Mikado-kun, what a pleasure to finally meet you", Rena´s smile grew wider.

"Rena-chan!" Mikado smiled back as he too seemed to have grasped the reality of their situation, "once again sorry for the delay! How was your trip?"

Rena maintained her smile as she looked back at the black haired boy. Despite of the fact they´d never seen face to face she didn´t even feel close to uncomfortable around him. But she supposed that speaking together about once a day regardless of it only being on the phone or on the internet did that to you.

"It was fine", she said, "it´s been a long time since but…"she paused, giving a frown, "it´s been interesting".

Knowing fully that Mikado must have seen that frown on her face for exactly what it was she wasn´t all that surprised when he gave a kind laughter in return. After all she had been told by everyone she knew that she was ridiculously easy to read.

"Airplanes aren´t my favorite rides either", Mikado admitted before turning his head towards the two teens that stood behind them, a black haired girl wearing thick glasses and a blond boy with tanned skin and a yellow hoodie, "this is Anri and Masaomi"

Rena looked at her future roommates. She had been excited to meet them ever since Mikado had informed her about them sharing the apartment with them, and Mikado had told her so much about them she practically felt like she knew them already.

"Sonohara Anri!" the black haired girl reached out her hand, a reserved smile on her lips, her eyes slightly facing the ground, "pleased to meet you".

"Ryuugu Rena! Pleased to meet you too", Rena looked back at the girl, returning her smile with only a slightly more relaxed one before turning towards the blond boy.

_._

Masaomi had observed Mikado´s friend quietly as she´d spoken to the otherwise shy teenager, the two conversing as though they´d known each other for ages.

He had pestered Mikado for pictures of her the entire week, although he honestly wasn´t have as interested in those pictures as he let on, for after all he had only ever had one girl on his mind. But as he finally looked at the person his best friend had spoken about so warmly something happened.

He wouldn´t call her _hot _in the traditional sense. She wore a long white dress ending slightly below her knee, the little that was visible of her legs covered by thick stockings. Compared to Anri he would say that her `assets` were all other than `noteworthy`and her large eyes and slightly rounded cheeks made her look almost younger than the 16 years she claimed to be.

But there was something almost fascinating about her delicate features, something about that light brown slightly curled hair and that innocent spark in her blue eyes that drew his gaze to her. She was cute, or rather beautiful would be the correct word… a type of appearance that was ….

"Masaomi-kun, Masaomi-kun!"

The blond almost jumped on the spot as he heard his best friend call his name. Blinking with both eyes he instantly became aware of the white hand the girl reached out for him.

"Oh sorry!" he quickly gathered himself, looking at her with his trademark grin, "Kida Masaomi! Call on me if you´re in need of an escort!" he gave her one humorous wink, in the corner of his eyes catching Mikado giving him a resigned look.

"Ryuugu Rena!" her smile was broad as she gave his hand a light squeeze, "and thank you!"

"So…", Mikado gave a small smile as his gaze wandered from Rena to Anri and finally to Masaomi himself, "shall we..?" he nodded towards the glass entrance.

"I´d love too!" despite of her discrete tone and smile Rena´s eyes practically beamed as she looked outside the window.

"And oh…", Mikado smiled apologetically at the brunette as he suddenly took note of the huge bag situated next to her, "you´ve carried this one long enough!" he picked it up with an effort that was more visible than he´d wished it to be.

Secretly Masaomi wished he had been the first to offer carrying it for after all he was supposed to be the ladies-man around here, but considering the fact Mikado practically was her host he guessed it was only reasonable he´d be the one to carry her bags. He guessed…

_._

"This is so different from Ibaraka!" Rena gasped in awe as her gaze wandered from the many colorful cars driving past them, to the countless stores and restaurants on the sidewalk, "so…. Much!" her eyes widened as she seemed at a loss for words, "life…!"

Anri had kept her eyes on the girl since they´d left the airport smiling politely as she listened to her speak of how different this was from the life she knew and how much she looked forwards to this year and their studies. While Anri couldn´t say that she disagreed she couldn´t precisely say that she agreed either. This year and their studies just _were, _plain and simple like practically everything else in this world, and the manner in which every particle of Rena´s being appeared to move with her excitement was something so incomprehensible to Anri that she had to go back years and years in time to find a memory in which she had even been remotely close to being this happy.

"Well", Mikado chuckled as he gave Rena a friendly smile, "Ikebukuro is known to be quite…", he gave a meaningful frown as his hand made a vague gesture, "… lively to say the least. You´ll see, I´m afraid".

"How?" Rena tilted her head to the side, an equally meaningful brow raised as she looked back at him, "is there something you´re not telling Rena?"

"Well…", Mikado gave a genuine laughter, grinning humorously, "we wouldn´t want to tell you when you still had the chance to leave?"

"Typically Mikado-kun!" Rena pouted although her beaming gaze gave away the fact that she wasn´t serious , "so mean to lure Rena out here only to use her as a shield ".

And then there was _that_… Anri couldn´t ever recall having seen Mikado so lively and enthusiastic before, and the connection he and this girl seemed to share may potentially be even more genuine than the one he shared with his best friend Masaomi. It puzzled her to no ends how close the two appeared to be after only having known each other for half a year, and that without even having seen face to face until now. Anri had gone to school with Masaomi and Mikado for a year and a half and she still didn´t find keeping a conversation with either of them close to simple.

"So cute!" without even as much as a fair warning Rena ran towards a display window at one of Ikebukuro´s most beloved toy-stores, her face practically glued to the glass as she looked at the pink teddy bear with the green ribbon around its neck.

Mikado chuckled slightly as he gave Anri a meaningful glance which she managed in returning with a smile. She felt something unfamiliar and unidentifiable gnawing at her chest before once again giving the transfer-student her full attention.

Being so excited over something so small and trivial… Anri supposed she had learnt to see the world somewhat more colorfully since her last trial but somehow she doubted she´d ever be capable of seeing it as Rena did where every little detail seemed to be a wonder. She doubted she´d ever be able to…

"Kawaiiii, kawaiiiii!" Rena´s eyes grew twice as big as they practically blew light beams through the poor plushy, "omochikae…"

"There are lots of those on our way back home", Mikado interrupted kindly, his voice waking the girl up from what almost appeared to be a trance "I´m sure you´ll have plenty of times to find something to your liking".

Rena blinked twice before suddenly turning her gaze back at the boy, an almost baffled expression on her features.

"Oh, sorry!" she blushed as though she´d been caught reading comics during math, "let´s go!" her smile appeared almost shy as she looked back at her comrades.

Reflexively Anri´s gaze shifted towards Kida, almost expecting yet another one of his silly and not so appropriate comments and was almost equally baffled as he himself _looked _when it never came.

_Perhaps his last adventure has made him mature in that sense, _Anri thought to herself before the blonde´s voice roused her from her assumptions.

"Oh, right!" Masaomi grinned finally, "I keep forgetting! Mikado said you had a thing for cute stuff! You should try this one", his hazel eyes nodded towards a display windows two stores away showing female underwear in all shapes and forms, an alarming amount dressed in ribbons and lazes. Masaomi gave a meaningful whistle.

"Oh?" Rena´s eyes grew even wider with confusion, as she seemed to struggle hard to figure out where the boy was going with this.

"Eh!" Mikado gave an embarrassed smile, an apparent blush on his cheeks as he made an objective wave with his hand, "don´t mind him! Are you hungry?"

"Oh", Rena blinked her eyes again, before smiling back at the black haired boy, "now that you mention it, yes I am! They didn´t serve anything on the plane"

"Ah, we haven´t eaten either!" Mikado hurried saying, "do you like yakiniku?"

"Mhm", Rena nodded eagerly.

"We were planning to make that for lunch!" Mikado gave a broad smile, "does that sound good?"

"Of course!" Rena gave another one of those practically radiating smiles of hers.

Looking at the girl skipping after Mikado with light steps, Anri couldn´t stop that gnawing feeling from earlier finding its way up her chest again, this time even travelling up her throat.

_._

"So this is mine and Kida´s room", Mikado gestured towards the closed door as he guided Rena through the lightened corridor, "yours and Anri´s is just one stair above".

"But feel free to visit it anytime!" Masaomi grinned, shooting the girl a meaningful wink.

Rolling his eyes to yet another one of his friends typically Masaomi-ish comments, Mikado wasted no time turning back to the newcomer.

"Don´t mind him", he said, "this is yet another one of his well… usual jokes!" he laughed nervously before sending Masaomi that would have him combust had looks been able to kill.

"Oh!" Rena who luckily seemed to be too preoccupied with her new abode to notice her roommate´s far less than clean comments smiled, "this place is bigger than I thought!"

Her eyes wandered through the white walls and wooden furniture with a look on her face that almost screamed euphoria. Mikado smiled at her in return, a more genuine smile than he gave most.

"This isn´t much", he said, "the tapestries are old and this furniture is bought at the cheapest possible store but I´m really glad that you…"

Mikado was genuinely happy to have his new friend here. Ever since they´d found each other on the public-forum known as "Hello Japan" where youths all over the country signed up to get a more accurate picture of life in other cities they´d been practically inseparable. They both had so many common opinions about life, friendship and school. Ironically it was the third that had brought Rena here to Tokyo. Rena was in need of a more advanced education than what her village had to offer as well as the possibility of exploring other places than Japan and he, Anri and finally Masaomi were in need of a fourth person to share the apartment with in order to afford the rent. So it truly couldn´t have been more perfect had it not been for…

"So what brought a beautiful girl like you to our humble part of the city?" Masaomi grinned as he looked back at the poor unknowing Hinimizawa girl.

Before Rena had time to open her mouth and give a reply, Mikado plastered a smile to his face and glanced at Anri.

"Anri-san, will you help Rena get installed in your room?"

"Of course", Anri looked back at him, the same reserved smile on her face that he´d attempted to read for ages, "shall we?"

She pointed towards the stairs and Rena nodded as she accompanied the black haired girl. As soon as their figures disappeared out of sight, Mikado glared at his best friend.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" his voice was practically a hiss once the two girls were out of sight.

He hardly ever raised his voice at the boy he considered his number one role model for ages, he in fact hardly raised his voice to anyone. But Mikado had seen and experienced enough since his move to Ikebukuro to know that friendship wasn´t something to be taken lightly, and he hadn´t lived through what could have ended up in a three-way gang-war to see one of his friends returning to her home village the instant she arrived and the other end up getting himself heartbroken again due to another moment of exceptionally poor judgment.

"Of what?" the blonds eyes widened as he looked back at the black haired boy, clearly playing the innocent.

"You, know that she´s going to live with us for a year, don´t you?" Mikado continued, a deep frown on his face, "you just can´t…"

"Like I said, I need to be me", Masaomi shrugged his shoulders, a mask of indifference on his face that Mikado far too easily saw through.

"Yes", the black haired boy said again, drawing a deep sigh, "and unfortunately you´re being far too much _you._"

"Ah, she´ll get used to it!" the blond grinned meaningfully, "everyone in Ikebukuro knows I´m the lady´s man after all".

"I´m not talking about her!" Mikado said, that grave look in his face again, "what´s happened the last month. You can´t just…."

"I know, I know!" Masaomi rolled his eyes, "and I also know that if I take your advice I´ll end up going bold from all the time I spend tearing out my hair. I know what I´m doing alright! You who knows me better than anyone should know that I do nothing but talk anyway, and shit-talk just happens to be exactly what I need right now".

Once again Mikado stayed quiet. It seemed he was completely out of arguments, despite of the fact his gut feeling told him otherwise. Perhaps Masaomi was right, he tried to tell himself. Perhaps his happy-go-lucky attitude was exactly what he needed to make it through this unexpected disappointment, but then again… Mikado momentarily seized his inner voices as he looked back at his friend with a smile plastered to his face.

"Yeah, perhaps you´re right!" he said, "but once again, remember **she´s going to live with us**", Mikado made sure to emphasize every last word in this particular sentence as his gaze practically penetrated the blond´s.

"Yeah, I get it!" Masaomi sighed before looking back at his friend with a smile, "I´ll tone it down a little. I suppose scaring our new roommate off before she even gets to pack up is a bad idea".

"Yeah", Mikado chuckled slightly, "so… he looked into the kitchen. Shall we prepare some tea before the girls get down".

Masaomi nodded in response quickly walking into the beautifully decorated room.

_._

"This is amazing!" Rena practically sang as she waltzed into the room that had been prepared for her and Anri.

Just like the rest of the house the walls were painted in an inviting white, the floors covered by a light blue carpet, decorated with small flowers that matched the walls in color.

"This is so cute!" she giggled enlightened as she looked back at her roommate.

The smile Anri gave in return was smaller and a little bit more discrete as she met Rena´s gaze.

"I´m glad you like it Ryuugu-san", she said politely, "we haven´t finished decorating it yet because we thought you might want a say in the matter but… "

"That´s very kind of you", Renas gratitude was genuine as she looked back at Anri, "I´m sure we´ll have lots of fun figuring it out together. But…", Rena frowned slightly as something her friends back in Hinamizawa said came to mind, "you´ll have to tell Rena if she goes overboard because… Rena can sometimes get very excited and Rena´s taste isn´t like…", she paused as she thought back of the countless things she´d brought back from the lake in Hinamizawa, "most others"

To this Anri for the first time this day uttered what appeared to be a genuine giggle.

"I´m sure it´s not so bad", she said kindly, "I´m sure you have good tastes".

Rena sat down on the small bed as her content gaze wandered around the room. So far her day had been amazing! She had seen many interesting and new things and her roommates had turned out to be just as pleasant as Mikado had described them to be, and as it seemed she was sharing this room with the girl that Mikado… Rena smiled inside as she recalled their last conversations before her trip to Ikebukuro.

Although Anri from what Rena had seen so far appeared timid and most likely far too serious for her friends back in Ikebukuro, she gave a sincere and kind impression and Rena had a feeling they´d get along well during the year they were going to spend in this room. In fact whenever Anri smiled a certain lavender haired girl back at home came to mind.

"Anri-chan, you remind me of a friend of mine", Rena thought out loud all of a sudden.

"Oh, do I?" Anri turned to look at her with a surprised expression on her face.

Rena was just about to open her mouth and tell her when she was interrupted by a voice calling from down stairs.

"Anri, Rena!" Masaomi called out, "come on down before your tea gets cold!"

Rena exchanged a glance with her new roommate. A comfortable apartment, wonderful company, a new interesting class to start tomorrow and… boys that actually bothered making tea on top of it! Rena just knew this year was going to be interesting. But she didn´t know just how interesting quite yet….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope this satisfied you more than it did me. I felt as if I made especially Mikado was a bit OOC (and Kida-kun a bit too much of a pervert) but I pictured he developed a bit more confidence after Masaomi left Ikebukuro and he had only himself to rely on socially. And as you see.. I made Saki break up with Masaomi (sorry MasaomiSaki-fans) and I swear I will dive deeper into it later in the story. Once again.. sorry if I offend any Masaomi/Saki-shippers but I can´t really get into the pairing for some reason... No offence :3. We each have our own ships. **

**And on another account... I have about three more chapters done for this but not only do I feel they need a serious amount of correction before I publish them but I also feel as though I need to have a solid route for this story before I gather more confidence in publishing it. **

**Meanwhile... those of you who are Higurashi-fans knows about the Game-club and the punishments, right? Can you guys do me a favor and think out some funny punishments for the Durarara-cast (a fitting one for each character) and send the ideas to me? I´d be very grateful :3. It will take a while for me to get to those but I´ll cross that bridge further on in the story. **

**Geesh! This AN was almost longer than the chap. Anyway, see you in the next chap... whenever it arrives :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, here comes chapter 3. Love me? Or not :P **

**Anyway, about the crack I mentioned, it´s about time *sighs dramatically* so don´t tell you I didn´t warn you. Anyway, on to the cra... I mean chapter! :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>A day of many firsts... <strong>_

As Rena woke up the next morning she was filled with excitement. This would be a day of many firsts, first day at school, first day of properly exploring Ikebukuro, and first day hopefully to introduce some of the games she knew to her new friends.

She caught Masaomi and Mikado exchanging an amused smile in the corner of her eyes as she excitedly skipped forwards on the side way, her gaze practically devouring her surroundings. What they´d seen during their way home from the airport hadn´t been nearly enough to satisfy her curiosity, and the 15 minute walk to the new school they were to attend presented her with so many new impressions she could have written an essay about them.

"Someone´s up early", Mikado chuckled softly as he turned his gaze to her.

"Yeah!" the blond boy called Masaomi grinned, "I can´t remember having known anyone _this_ excited for school".

"Maybe _someone", _Mikado raised an eyebrow as he directed his gaze at his friend, "should take after that!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Masaomi waved his hands as though waving off an irritating insect before grinning at Rena again, "as you can tell I´m not exactly a school-enthusiast".

Rena giggled. She truly enjoyed spending time with this group. Despite of the fact she didn´t really properly know anyone safe for Mikado she felt genuinely included amongst her new roommates and the cheerful, outgoing attitude of the boy Masaomi reminded her of her two best friends Mion and Keiichi. Anri, the girl in the group appeared a little more reserved but she had an overall kind and friendly aura to her and Rena was yet to experience any hostility from her part.

"Well…", Mikado made a small pause as he gestured towards a large building surrounded with pink cherry blossoms, "here we are!"

Renas eyes grew large as she looked at her soon to be school. It was probably ten times as big as the school she went to back home in Hinamizawa and even twice as big as the one she went to during her time in Ibaraka. While lacking the personal touch of the little house she and her friends spent their days in back in the village it made up for it in light and surroundings. The building was made out of bricks, had a very modern and stylistic kind of beauty to it and the pink blossoms surrounding it was something she´d hardly seen anywhere before.

"Beautiful!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the building, "is this where we´re going".

"Yes", Mikado chuckled as he gave her a kind smile, "the one and only Raira academy!"

"Make yourself at home!" Masaomi grinned as he gestured towards the building, "it will be yours from 9.00 am to 16.00 pm every day, Monday to Friday for 365 days from now on".

Rena giggled softly at the blond´s comment.

"I will", she said, "will I see you at lunch?"

"Of course!" Mikado said, "we´ll call you when we get out of math. But first, let´s make sure to guide you straight".

"Mhm!" Rena nodded eagerly as she was led by the other youths to her class-room.

_._

After having dropped Rena of at her English-class, Anri followed closely behind Mikado and Masaomi. She couldn´t help wondering about her new roommate. There was something that felt…. She wouldn´t go as far as to say `off` with the girl, but saying that she wasn´t 100 percent comfortable with her wouldn´t have been a lie. It would be an exaggeration to say that she´d never seen anyone being excited about new experiences but there was something about Rena´s enthusiasm that was almost… would `unhinged` be an accurate word?

"Is everything alright, Anri?" Mikado shot her a careful smile.

"Of course", she smiled back at him, "I´m just trying to recall the pages we read for Japanese".

"Ah", Mikado nodded, "I´m not sure I do. If you do remember, will you share?"

"Of course", Anri gave a small yet genuine smile in return as she looked back at him, somehow feeling slightly more at ease when that smile of his was directed at _her. _

Why should it bother her anyway? A smile was only a smile after all no matter if it was directed at her or Ren….

"You _definitely _have to tell me!" Masaomi interrupted her train of thought with a deep sigh, scratching his head with an annoyed expression on his face, "geez! Never have I´ve been punished so harshly for 6 months of vacation", he whined while dramatically throwing his arms in the air.

To this Anri found Mikado throwing her a discrete yet amused glance, once again reminding her of the fact that those weren´t only for his dear online-friend. Forcing herself to take just a short note of this she focused on Masaomi.

Granted that he´d been away for school for about half a year catching up wasn´t going to be a simple task. This was Raira Academy after all. It was difficult to get in and even more difficult to _stay _in.

She knew the reason he had left, and also the reason he had come back. _Love_, such a complicated concept…

"Well, class is starting in 5 minutes", Mikado interrupted her thoughts with a slight frown, "we´d better prepare ourselves".

Anri nodded in response as she followed her friends into the classroom.

_._

Rena was quiet as she starred at the blackboard. Anyone who knew her would agree with the fact that she was attentive and good at processing information but the new environments, the over 20 people she didn´t know and the exaggerated pace in which her new teacher went through their next homework was just far too much for her to take in.

_So many new words, so many new rules to follow, perhaps I am in over my head, _Rena thought as she watched the mouth of the middle aged woman in front of her move in an alarming speed.

"So in other words", mrs Yorihimi continued, "it specifies which person or object we are talking about. So Ryuugu-san", she paused before fixing her eyes on Rena, "would you say that this is a defining clause or a non-defining clause?"

Rena stiffened as not only the teacher´s grey, glass´s covered gaze but the entire class´s turned towards her. She may have been superior in English when it came to her small class in Hinamizawa but outshining a class of fifteen students taught by a woman who´d never travelled abroad in her life wasn´t something even remotely close to going to one of the most advanced academies in Japan. Perhaps she had overestimated her abilities, perhaps she should have looked for something far less advanced, perhaps she should have…

"Well…", Rena started her blue eyes widening, a deep frown on her forehead as she tried to make sense of the endless clutter written on the blackboard, "I think that I would…. Well… would you mind explaining it again Yorihimi-sensei?" she stopped, eyes wide with confusion, gaze directed everywhere but on the blackboard.

The woman in front of her didn´t precisely sigh or roll eyes but the one glance she sent Rena before turning towards the blond girl two rows to her left told the transfer-student all she needed to know.

"Well, I see", the English-teacher frowned before turning to look at a small blond girl, two seats from Rena´s left, "Hamasaki-san what would you say?"

"This is clearly a non-defining clause", the girl named Hamasaki said in a monotone voice as she looked back at her teacher, "because if we remove the word in question the meaning of the sentence will still remain the same".

"Indeed", Yorihimi-san nodded, "very attentive. So now, let´s move to determiners, shall we?"

And as the rest of the class seemed to nod in approval Rena had a feeling she was in for a long year.

_._

Drawing a sigh of relief as he left the classroom, Mikado picked up his mobile phone. It seemed that he despite of his anxiety had been able to answer most questions of the test properly and even though he wouldn´t be able to see the result in months he still felt pretty confident about it.

As of now his greatest concern was Rena. He had no doubt she was skilled when it came to the English language because how had she otherwise been capable of getting into Raira Academy in the first place? But considering the long conversations they´d shared he knew very well what kind of classes she usually attended and that a place this crowded was pretty certain to affect her in one way or another. He did after all come from a small town himself and adjusting oneself to such a crowded place as Tokyo when one was used to peace, quietness and solitude was a far from simple task.

**Class finished ****! Be at the entrance in five! **

Mikado smiled as he read the message. Considering the smiley, he could assume that Rena´s first English class hadn´t ended far too badly, although he would have to wait and see until they met up.

**Okey! Meet you there ^_^**

Mikado´s fingers moved over the small screen as he sent his reply.

"So how did it go?"

Mikado turned around to see Anri look at him with her regular timid smile. Abruptly roused from his thoughts the boy looked up at her, struggling against the blush of his cheeks. She always seemed to do this to him no matter how long they knew each other.

"Oh well…", he gave a smile that was far to goofy for his liking, "errhm… oh, the test?"

Inwardly cursing himself for his inability to focus on such simple matters, Mikado coughed. Anri gave a discrete nod, the smile still on her delicate features.

"Yeah", he said, smiling back at her, "I think I did well… decent. How about you?"

"I think I did well", she replied in a soft voice.

"This was the cruelest damn trial I´ve ever experienced!" Masaomi´s loud, dramatic voice interrupted Mikado´s thoughts, "that Hueda-bastard, how could he?" the blond complained in a voice that was only half serious.

"So, I´m assuming that you didn´t do too well, then?" Mikado frowned as he looked back at his friend.

"_Not too well, _doesn´t even begin to describe it!" Masaomi stated, "I feel like I´ve been set up! By the way!" his brown gaze lit up significantly as something else seemed to come to mind, "when is that Rena-girl showing up?"

Mikado couldn´t help thinking that the blond sounded a little too enthusiastic when asking this question but didn't comment on it.

"Well", he said as he recalled Rena´s message, "we´d best get going because Rena said she´ll be at the entrance soon".

"Of course! Couldn´t let a fair maiden wait, could we?" Masaomi grinned as he practically sprinted towards the glass doors.

As Mikado nodded and followed his lead he, once again incapable of ignoring the feeling that his childhood friend sounded a tad bit too enthusiastic.

_._

"So it´s like Old Maid, then?" Mikado smiled as he looked at the brunette.

Anri, Masaomi, Mikado and Rena had sat down on the stairs outside the school-entrance, Rena holding a deck of cards in her hands.

"Hmm….", Rena frowned slightly, a thoughtful look on her face, "yes, except if one adds the missing card that is taken out in a game of Old Geezer it´s like it…. ", slightly losing herself as something her friend Rika had once said came to mind, "… it suddenly becomes a game with no losers. The card is no longer unmatchable and therefor unfavorable to none".

The others on the other hand looked up at her in confusion, their eyes round. Suddenly realizing what she´d said, an furious shade of red covered her otherwise pale cheeks. Once again she had allowed her mouth slip, saying things that were nor relevant to the game, nor comprehensible to ordinary people.

"There are no jokers", she hurried up saying as she mindlessly picked up the three in the deck firmly placing on the space beside her, "we just use one of the other cards. However", she raised a warning finger to her mouth, "if you should lose there is a prize to be paid".

"A prize!" Masaomi gave her a curious gaze.

At this all 6 pair of eyes watched her intently, Masaomi with a gaze of borderline delight and Mikado and Anri with slight hesitation.

"Yes", Rena continued, "the winner is allowed to do anything they want to the loser".

It seemed Anri´s and Mikado´s albeit hesitant gazes glowed with something slightly similar to curiosity, while Masaomi´s gleamed in a manner that would have terrified Rena had it not been for her familiarity with both Mion and Keiichi.

"Wow!" Masaomi whistled, "seriously I´m in!"

Mikado frowned slightly, clearly at war with himself.

"Let´s try this", he said finally, the look in his blue eyes telling Rena that while he wasn´t entirely convinced he couldn´t fight his growing interest.

Anri sat quiet for another minute before finally looking up at the others.

"Alright", she nodded.

_._

"Damnit!" Masaomi exclaimed one hour later, a clearly displeased look on his features, "you sure you didn´t peek at them before you dealt?" the blond glared accusingly at his best friend.

"Positive", Mikado said calmly, a borderline gloating half smile on his face.

"Hrnnngh!" Masaomi groaned in frustration as he looked at his hand, "how can anyone seriously believe I could...? This isn´t fair!"

Mikado chuckled as he looked at Rena and Anri who seemed equally amused as he was. Both girls had already lost a significant amount of cards and he had the vague idea that the true fight was going to be between the two of them. He wasn´t very pleased with his own hand but in contrast to Masaomi he preferred not to make it announced, especially one card in particular… Mikado maintained a calm face as he looked at the dame of spades in front of him. He may hold on to the unmatchable card, but he´d be damned was he to be the one ending up with it.

"May I have all your knights?" Anri asked as she looked at Masaomi.

Half a minute of silence and along came the reaction Mikado had predicted all along!

"Damn!" Masaomi roared out in frustration as he handed the black haired girl the two cards he held in his hand, "I can´t believe it!"

As soon as Anri had a look at her cards her face lit up in a small but genuine smile.

"I´m out!" she said as she placed the three cards in the pile.

"Good move, Anri-kun!" Renas eyes widened in surprise before she as well looked at Masaomi, "may I have all your aces?"

The blond appeared to bite his teeth before yet another frustrated groan escaped his lips.

"I can´t believe this!" he muttered for about the 20th time this game as he handed yet another card to an opponent.

"And I´m out!" Rena giggled happily as she too dropped her last cards in the pile.

In a horrifying moment of realization the two boys grasped the seriousness of this situation. Only one of them would survive this battle of humiliation. Locking gazes with each other in a moment of life and death Mikado and Masaomi continued the fight.

_._

About half an hour later Mikado and Masaomi looked at each other in the same manner as they had ever since the game turned unfavorable on their part. Although Masaomi was certain that Anri was to kind to come up with any particularly humiliating punishment the idea of that possibility even existing was just far to intimidating to digest.

"You will be the one to take the punishment Ryugamine-kun!" Masaomi said in a determined voice as he glared at his raven haired friend.

"Absolutely not!" Mikado said as he glared back at the blond with an almost alarming calm, "you are the one who will be sorry at the end of this game".

Rena gave a grin that practically radiated with mischief as she looked back at the winner of this contest.

"So Anri-kun, have you thought out the punishment for the loser, yet?"

"Maybe", Anri a calm, unreadable expression on her face.

Fortunately Masaomi couldn´t hear any form of malice in her voice as of yet so he supposed the punishment in question wouldn´t be that harsh. Not that he was going to lose anyway!

"I´ll have… this one!" the blond grinned as he picked a card from his friend´s hand.

But as he saw the malice in the other´s eyes he realized his mistake far too late.

"Aaaand…", Mikado drew out the words as he picked another card out of Masaomi´s hand, "I´m out!"

The black haired boy smiled as the last two cards at his hand were laid out on the bench.

"Damn iiiiit!" Masaomi groaned as he looked at the card he had been handed.

"So, I guess it´s been made clear then!"

Masaomi could have punched his best friend as he turned towards Anri with that calm yet so obviously gloating face of his.

"What do you plan to do with him, Anri?"

Anri sat with her head in her hands a gesture Masaomi had seen her preform many times. A slight grin took form on his formerly terrified face. He may have lost but she´d be too considerate to…

"Well, Mikado-san", Anri´s gaze travelled from Mikado´s to Rena´s and as it settled on Masaomi, a smile that could be described as pure evil at best shaped on her face, "I have a perfect one in mind".

_._

Hands in his pockets, merrily humming to himself a black haired informant walked through his favorite part of Tokyo with an ingenious smile on his face. Oh, how he´d looked forwards to his daily run-in with a certain monster today.

He´d spent the entire morning thinking out new creative ways to annoy the blond and he hadn´t yet settled on which one to go for. Should he share that gossip he´d heard of his dear brother and call it out for the entire population of Ikebukuro to hear or should he simply go with his initial plan of sneaking up on the monster from behind and whisper it in his ear?

Izaya chuckled softly. So many options, so many options…

He hadn´t spotted the blond brute so far so he truly hoped that Shizu-chan hadn´t fallen ill, and decided to take a day off from work. If so he might simply have to pay him a visit. Because who would be easier to annoy than a sick Shizu-chan? Izaya´s eyes gleamed of excitment only at the thought, until something ahead of him as something caught his gaze.

"Is that Kida-kun, doing...?" his eyes narrowed at the sight before a new grin appeared on his face.

This could be nearly as fun as annoying Shizu-chan! The excitement in his entire being was obvious for the most dense person to see as he skipped towards the sight like a child on Christmas Eve.

_._

"Craa, craaa, craa, craah!" Masaomi cackled as he jumped forwards on one leg on his way home from school a yellow beak made of paper attached to his face.

Anri had been sadistic enough not to reveal the punishment she´d thought out for him until the very end of the school-day. Masaomi had agonized over his fate the entire day to the point that he´d actually wondered if Anri´s plans for him truly were so horrible compared to the hours he´d spent dreading them. And as it turned out they were in fact... Way worse…

"Craa, craaa, craa!" the blond boy flapped his arms up and down as he continued jumping continuing to move forwards, "so, so is that enough!" he turned his head to look pleadingly at his three friends who laughed content as they exchanged amused glances with one another.

Damnit some people were easily entertained, he thought as he noticed not only Anri, Mikado and Rena laughing at him but practically the entire flock of teenagers heading back from Raira giggling and sending him meaningful looks.

"You said all the way home, didn´t you Anri?" Mikado turned his head towards the main-reason for Masaomi´s suffering.

"I did, I´m afraid", Anri nodded with a small smile.

"Well, you see then Kida-kun", Mikado looked back at his friend with an unobtrusive yet uncharacteristically teasing smile, "I´m afraid you´ll have to walk like this for a loooong time".

Masaomi rolled eyes at the way his friend emphasized the word "long". Mikado could rest assured that the day Masaomi had the power over his fate his punishment would be hard, and as for that sadist Anri…

"It could have been worse Masaomi-kun", Rena patted him on the shoulder, her voice soft and comforting, "When Mi-chan wins the punishment-game she likes dressing Keiichi-kun up as a maid".

Masaomi coughed at the words. The worst part of this was that Rena didn´t have that shit-eating smile on her face that Mikado and to his horror even Anri had but seemed completely serious and worst of all very, _very _sympathetic.

"So he… wait... You mean…", Masaomi starred at the girl in pure desperation.

Rena gave an affirmative nod, her blue eyes large and genuinely innocent.

Masaomi cringed inwards at the images this produced in his head as well as the ideas this must have taken shape in the surprisingly evil minds of Mikado and Anri.

"Well", Mikado grinned, patting Masaomi on the back as well, "now you know what you´ve got ahead of you my friend".

"You guys are the worst!" he whined dramatically, "you´re almost as bad as..!"

"Well, hello Kida-kun!" a very familiar and utterly irritating sing-song voice said.

Glaring daggers at the fur-trimmed coat and the trade-mark Cheshire-grin Masaomi realized that this day could definitely become worse.

"By the looks of things considering your early performance, you´ve truly found your niche", the raven haired man purred as his red eyes looked into his with that oh-so-irritatingly superior expression, "I congratulate you".

"What do you want?" Masaomi snapped as he looked the other dead in the eyes.

"Oh", Izaya chuckled, "what a way to greet an old friend. Sonohara-san, Mikado-kun, it´s been a while".

As Masaomi followed Izaya´s gaze and eyed the two black haired teenagers who by now looked as uncomfortable as they´d looked delighted instances ago. Mikado was looking at the informant with what he´d probably intended to be a polite smile, but if Masaomi was allowed to say so himself it looked more as though he was trying to escape this situation by biting his own tongue off and suffocate to death. Anri´s brown eyes looked at the man with an expression best comparable to that of a lifeless mannequin and Rena… Rena the poor girl seemed to have turned into a completely traumatized state for her eyes had turned twice their original size and her gaze was practically glued to the man in front of her.

"Say what you want and get this over with!" Masaomi glared into the crimson eyes before they had the time to settle on Rena, his arms crossed over his chest "I don´t want to look at this revolting face of yours a second longer than I have too".

"Awww", Izaya gave a dramatic sigh, an expression of feigned hurt on his features, "you´re offending me with your distrust, Masaomi-kun. What other purpose could I possibly have than visiting the people close to my heart?" the grin shaping on his face nullifying any sincerity his previous sentence may possibly have displayed.

Watching her in the corner of his eyes, Masaomi noticed that Rena´s eyes if such a thing was even possible had doubled in size and now had a strange gleam in them. He could also hear her making strange noises which he was yet to identify.

Had Masaomi and the others known her for a longer amount of time, they would have recognized this look for what it was instantly and thus been able to prevent the next thing that happened.

Izaya smirked as his eyes finally settled on Rena.

"Well, what have we he…"

His sentence was cut short as Rena looked up at him with a grin that was sufficient to make even Masaomi feel uncomfortable and finally the sounds she´d been mumbling were made clear not only for Masaomi and his friends but everyone on the street to hear.

"Haauuu! Kawaiii! Omockaeri!"

The next thing that happened took place so quickly the movement would have been impossible to catch for the human-eye, but in an instant the infamous information broker of Shinjuku had been lifted up and thrown over the small girl´s shoulder as she ran through the streets of Ikebukuro in inhuman speed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how many of you saw this coming? I would have lied if I said I didn´t *grins* (in fact one of the scenes I´ve looked most forwards to writing). It cracked me up when Rena attempted to take Hanyuu home in Higurashi-Kai, and the utterly crackish idea of our lovely informant meeting the same fate hasn´t left me since I finished watching Durarara. I know he´s too fast to be caught. But. Don´t. Ever. Underestimate. A. Kawaii-obsessed (especially not if you´re as kawaii as Izaya :3). Girl. Ever. Let that be your lesson for now. <strong>

**Other than that... I feel like I´m just taking guesses on so many things here. The level of the English-class since I have absolutely no idea what is considered "advanced" in Japanese schools (and the fact that I know shit about English grammar. XD), and the appearance of Raira-academy since I can only find utterly vague images online, and well... if I continue this list this AN will end up longer than the actually chapter lololol. **

**Anyway, see you... well, whenever I manage in making sense of the story xD **

**PS. Once again, tell me if you can think up some creative punishments for the Durarara-crew :3**


End file.
